narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Susumu (Unkown)
Susumu(Clan name unkown) Appearance He has black hair, blue eyes and by part3 is 182.88CM and his weight is 80KG he wears a T-shirt with the letters S with tan shorts and A headband with the symbol of the leaf that is during part 3 and by part 3 he is a jonin and ex anbu who served under kakashi, he was made a jonin by naruto when he became the hokage and he went to the and during part 1 he wore a shirt with a dragon signature on it on the back and he wore black shirts, his part 2 clothes where a bit more war appropiate he wore a war outfit similir to the one the leaf ninja wore during the 4th great shinobi war and he had a bandana over his head, he later got a sharingan from shugo his best friend who had been with him and he got the sharingan during the 4th great shinobi war, he only has the 3 prongs of it not the mangekyo sharingan or the eternal mangekyo sharingan. Personality He is cocky at times and is a person who hates loosing, and hates being beaten by someone weaker then him, He has a few friends but very few who he feels he can tell his secrets, the only real 2 friends he has that he can do that with is shugo and his twin sister. backround He was a kid from a world where naruto was just a tv show he was sent into the world a few minutes after shugo was sent to it and susumu was sent with shugo's twin sister. abilities Sage mode He has trained under wolfs and has gotten a imperfected version of wolf sage mode and he uses it when he needs to and has used it 3 times in the story all 3 times during the 4th great shinobi war first time was against asuma sarutobi his old team leader he then used it against the ten tails clones and he then used it against obito when he had the ten tails in him along side his 4th and 5th gates. Kenkei genkei He used this through out part one against his fight with sasuke to his pratice fight against shugo and he used it against the sound 4, he later would use this to create a few ice release techniques and would use the ice mirriors against sasuke and using ice release water to ice to freeze the water around him and under him to ice and used ice release blizzard to keep up with sasuke and to pelt him with hail and snow. sharingan He has the basic sharingan with the fully awakened one he got this during the 4th great shinobi war from shugo who had gotten one of danzo's eyes and he used it to take on obito, he can only copy techniques with his sharingan. taijustu He is a master at taijutsu able to use all but 1 of hte 8 gates and having learned a lot of taijutsu and having later used his sharingan he got from shugo to copy a lot more taijutsu techniques Ninjutsu He has a good understanding of ninjutsu and is pretty good at it not on the level of his taijutsu but he is someone who can copy techniques thanks to his sharingan he got during the 4th great shinobi war, he has copied a lot of jutsu and he has copied ice release jutsu's thanks to his original kenkei genkei being ice release. genjutsu He is horrible at genjutsu he can barely preform the basic genjutsu's and he is no where near the level of itachi or anyone of the people who are decent at genjutsu's. Part in the story Part 1 he went up against Shugo in the chunin trails but the fight never came becuase of the invasion of konaha, he also went up against sasuke in the valley before naruto got there to try to keep the others from getting hurt Part 2 he was with team 10 when they fought against hiden and the other dude he had went with asuma to attack hiden and he survived by asuma died, he later went with shikumaru and took down hiden he was still awake when kaguya appeared, he fought with naruto, sakura, obito, shugo and shugo's sister aka his girlfriend and sasuke and kakashi to take out kaguya and he bought time using the 6th and 7th gates opening both of them at the same time against kaguya when shugo naruto and sasuke where stuck in the ice block he was able to keep up with kaguya for a short bit of time before getting beaten up a lot and barely being alive only holding on thanks to his determination, when he was brought back from kaguya's realm he got knocked out by sasuke after he betrayed them. Trivia He isn't a uchiha, he was given the sharingan by shugo in the time they where preparing for the 4th great ninja war. His favorite food is a Steak. He has had a crush on